1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter referred to as EL) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic EL elements are essential parts of an organic EL display. The organic EL elements are required to achieve a higher luminance and a longer lifetime. For that, many techniques are proposed in order to respond the demands. For example, in JP-A 2004-241188 (KOKAI), a mixture of a luminescent material and a charge transporting material is used as a material of an emitting layer, and a concentration gradient of the luminescent material is formed in the emitting layer.